A Thanksgiving Story
by Mulderette
Summary: Ty has a very unusual Thanksgiving.


Title: A Thanksgiving Story (1/1)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Ty has a very unusual Thanksgiving.   
  
******  
  
"Working on Thanksgiving...Can't believe we're working on Thanksgiving..."  
  
  
  
"Come on Davis, it's a half shift. It isn't that bad. We'll be off at 7 and then we'll be going to your mom's house for dinner. It could be worse. What if you were getting off at 11?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah I guess," Ty admitted grudgingly. "This is just boring though. Don't you think it's boring?"   
  
  
  
"I like it boring."  
  
  
  
"Yeah...yeah I know you do," Ty said as he glanced out the window. He didn't mind a quiet day once in a while, but this wasn't just quiet, it was dead. They had been patrolling for a half hour and it felt more like three hours.   
  
"I think you're going to get a little action after all."  
  
"Huh?" Ty turned his attention to his partner who pointed at a car, which was going at a high rate of speed. "He just ran a red right through that intersection."   
  
Ty turned on the lights and siren as Sully began pursuit. "I never get why people run when we chase them," Sully mumbled as the car began to go even faster. "Don't they know it just makes things worse?"  
  
"Whoa this guy's crazy," Ty shouted. "You see that? He almost hit that car there."  
  
"Yeah I saw," Sully said grimly as he gripped the steering wheel more tightly, focusing his attention on the vehicle they were chasing. "This guy's bound to cause an accident."   
  
"Maybe he has a grudge against Thanksgiving or something," Ty stated.   
  
"Maybe." Gradually they were growing closer to the fleeing vehicle. Suddenly, without any warning, the car in front of them came to a sudden halt. "Shit!" Sully yelled as he slammed his foot on the brake, but it was much too late...  
  
******  
  
"'Tyrone...Tyrone...can you hear me?" He felt a cool cloth being placed on his forehead as he began to regain consciousness. He recognized the voice. It was his mom, except...why was she calling him Tyrone? She never called him that.  
  
"Mom?" he murmured, not quite yet ready to open his eyes. He could feel his body rocking and he wasn't quite sure what was going on.   
  
"Yes, my son. I am right here by your side. You gave us quite a scare. When that wave hit, we thought you were going to fall overboard and be lost forever to the ravenous sea. Twas fortunate that you only received a knock to the head."   
  
"Huh?" Why was she talking like that? Thoroughly bewildered, he finally managed to open his eyes and what he saw only confused him all the more. It was his mother alright, but not like he had ever seen her before. She was wearing an old fashioned dress and a bonnet. She looked...she looked like the pictures of pilgrims he had seen in his history books in school. "Mom...wh...what happened to you?" he stammered as he sat up. "Where are we?"  
  
"Shhh...you lie back, Tyrone. That bump on the head must be worse than we thought. You're on the Mayflower. Don't you remember?"  
  
"No..." He shook his head. "Where's Sul? What happened to him?"  
  
"Sul?" Maggie gave her son a baffled look. "I don't understand, Tyrone. Who is Sul?"  
  
"I...never mind..." He lay back down and sighed. Okay. He could handle this. It obviously wasn't real. It was just some kind of whacked out dream.  
  
"Maggie? Maggie, how is our lad?" Ty glanced up just as Sully entered the room. He was dressed as a pilgrim as well. This was just so weird. He felt like he was watching his friends and family perform a play.   
  
"I believe he will be just fine, John," Maggie replied as she smiled up at Sully. "He's a little bit confused though. He doesn't seem to know where he is."   
  
"That is to be expected. You took quite a knock to the head, my boy," Sully said. "You need to be a little bit more careful if you're going to be up on the decks with us."  
  
"Yeah...I'll be more careful..."   
  
"Very good!" Sully pulled Maggie into his arms and gave her a kiss. "I'm going back up on deck now. Send word if you need me for anything. Get some rest, lad. I shall return soon."   
  
"Yes...yes I'll get some rest..." Ty nodded in agreement as he allowed his eyes to close. Getting some rest was a really good idea. He'd just go to sleep and then when he woke up again he'd be back home in present day New York.  
  
******  
  
Well he wasn't on the Mayflower anymore, but he definitely wasn't back home either. Women and children bustled about as they placed large quantities of food on tables. "Tyrone, I believe Alexandra requires some assistance." Maggie said as she nudged her son.   
  
Ty looked over to where his mother was pointing and gasped softly. It was Alex...she was alive and looked absolutely breathtaking. She offered him a shy smile and he slowly made his way over to her. "Hey..." he said softly when he reached her.  
  
"Hay?" Alex looked up at Ty, a puzzled look in her eyes. "What about hay?"   
  
"I...nothing, I mean...hello."   
  
"Good afternoon." She smiled at him again and he was struck by how exquisite she looked, her face framed by the bonnet she was wearing.   
  
"My mother said you needed some help?"   
  
"Yes," Alex said, nodding. "Can you push these two tables together?"   
  
"Sure...I mean, yes of course I can." He easily pushed the tables together and she smiled her thanks.   
  
"You look really beautiful," he blurted out.  
  
She shook her head and laughed lightly. "Tyrone...you are always such a flatterer."  
  
"I really mean it," he protested, smiling back at her.   
  
"I have prepared some roast pumpkin," she said, gazing up at him. "Why don't you come over here afterwards and we can share it?"   
  
"Roast pumpkin? Um...sure, okay. That sounds good." He smiled again, just happy to be able to talk to Alex again. Even if this wasn't real, at least for now, it felt very real.  
  
"Tyrone! We need some help over here!"  
  
Ty turned his head and couldn't help chuckling to himself when he saw Bosco, who was dressed in traditional pilgrim clothing. "I'll see you later, Alex." He waved at her, and disregarded the odd look she gave him as he headed over to Bosco. "Hi Bosco, what do you need?"   
  
"What?" Bosco turned around and gave Ty a combined look of confusion and annoyance.  
  
"Wh...what would you like me to do?"  
  
"Do my ears deceive me? Did you just call me Bosco?"  
  
"I..." Ty nodded then shook his head. "Um...no."  
  
"What, in God's name, is a Bosco?"  
  
"It...I'm sorry, it's nothing," Ty stammered. "I just...I made a mistake..."  
  
"Faith?" Bosco beckoned to Faith and she came hurrying over to them. "I would very much like to have a taste of something to tide me over until the feast."   
  
"You're going to have to wait like everyone else, Maurice," Faith laughed.   
  
"Just a little taste?"  
  
Faith shook her head. "I'm sorry, dear. I just had to say no to Charlie. I cannot very well allow his father to be stealing tastes."   
  
"So, the two of you are together?" Ty asked, a grin on his face.  
  
Faith and Bosco both looked at him like he had two heads. "We are married," Bosco stated. "We are together in the eyes of man and God."  
  
Faith shook her head sadly and whispered to her husband. "Tis a shame indeed. He has not been the same since the knock on his head. Maggie is quite distressed by it all."   
  
"Oh sorry...I didn't mean anything..." Ty mumbled as he felt the heat rushing to his cheeks. It seemed he was offending everyone. "Uh...what was it you need help with?"  
  
"Help me to carry these benches over to the tables," Bosco said, his eyes on Faith as she returned to the food. It was then that Ty noticed that Kim was there as well. She was giggling and talking to Jimmy. Joey was also there, running around with some other children. Ty's gaze swept over the scene before him and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Doc and Carlos working together side-by-side. He wasn't really quite sure how Doc and Carlos could be pilgrims, but then again he really couldn't be a pilgrim either. Basically nothing was making any sense at all. "This is just amazing..." he murmured.   
  
"Yes. Everyone has done their duty admirably," Bosco nodded. "It will be a wondrous feast indeed. Come, let us hasten to complete our tasks."  
  
******  
  
"That was really delicious." Ty sighed and patted his stomach contentedly. "I'm stuffed." A lot of the food that was served had been new to him, but it had still been very good.   
  
"I am pleased that you enjoyed it," Alex said as she smiled at her companion.  
  
Ty looked over at the tables that were still laden with food. "Should we start to clean up?" he asked.  
  
"Tis a three day feast, Tyrone...There is no need to clear it away right now." She cocked her head and gave him a perplexed look. "You...you do not seem like yourself. You seem to be confused."   
  
He sighed softly and nodded. "Yeah...yeah I guess that's true. I guess I am confused."   
  
"Was it the knock on the head?" she asked softly. "There has been talk..."  
  
Ty bit back a smile as he gazed back at Alex. "I think it was the knock on the head, Alex...It's changed a lot for me."  
  
"Alexandra..." she corrected gently.  
  
"Alexandra," he repeated.   
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked.  
  
He hesitated then nodded as he began to speak. "There's a lot I'd like to say to you, but...you just wouldn't understand. It's too confusing and...I'm not sure I really understand myself... What I do know is that I want to apologize to you...I'm sorry, Alex...Alexandra...I'm sorry for everything..."  
  
"I don't understand," she said softly. "Why are you apologizing? What are you sorry for?"   
  
He shook his head. "It's not something I can explain, but it's something I needed to say. Can...can you forgive me?"   
  
She stared back at him then nodded slowly. "Yes...yes I forgive you, Tyrone..."  
  
At that moment, everything began to blur in a swirl of color. Ty started to feel very lightheaded and then everything went black.  
  
******  
  
"Ty...Ty can you hear me?"   
  
Ty groaned softly as he began to come to. "Sully?" He opened his eyes and saw his partner looking down at him with a worried expression on his face. "Sully...you're not a pilgrim anymore?"  
  
"Pilgrim? You...you just lie still, Ty... the bus will be here any minute."  
  
"You guys okay?" Faith asked as she and Bosco ran over to the RMP.   
  
Sully nodded. "I'm fine. Ty was unconscious for a short time. He's just coming around."   
  
"You and Bosco...I mean, Maurice, make a really nice couple," Ty murmured groggily. "I'm glad you finally got married...even if Bosco doesn't look too good dressed like a pilgrim."   
  
"Are you kiddin' me?" Bosco asked, looking at Ty incredulously.   
  
"Bosco, he hit his head," Faith whispered as she elbowed her partner sharply in his ribcage. "Leave him alone."  
  
"Even so..."   
  
"Bosco..." Sully gave Bosco a warning look.  
  
"Fine, fine." Bosco raised his hands in a mock gesture of surrender.   
  
Ty's head began to clear and the memory of what had happened started to come back to him. "Sul? Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"   
  
"I'm fine, Ty. It's you I'm worried about," Sully said, relieved that his partner seemed to be returning to normal. "You banged your head pretty hard."  
  
"I'm alright, Sully." Ty offered his partner a smile, attempting to prove his point.   
  
"Well I hope you don't mind if I wait to hear that from a doctor," Sully said gruffly.  
  
"No, I don't mind, Sul."  
  
******  
  
"You see, I told you I was fine," Ty grinned at Sully as they got into the back seat of the taxi.   
  
Sully gave the taxi driver the address to Maggie's home and then turned toward his partner. "The doctor wanted you to stay overnight for observation. I wouldn't exactly call that fine."   
  
"It's Thanksgiving, Sully. I didn't want to spend the night in the hospital. My mom's been cooking up a storm all day and I'm pretty hungry. I'm sure you are too."   
  
Sully didn't respond, unable to deny the fact that he was starved. He'd hardly eaten anything all day in preparation for Maggie's delicious home cooking.  
  
Ty settled back in his seat, a satisfied smile on his face. This had definitely turned out to be a memorable Thanksgiving. Luckily, no one had been badly hurt in the accident. His thoughts drifted back to his whole little pilgrim adventure. He knew in his head that it had all been a dream, but there was a part of his heart that felt like he and Alex had made a real connection. He believed that it had been her way of telling him that she had forgiven him for how he had treated her...that she didn't want him to blame himself... and that was something he could truly be thankful for. 


End file.
